J'ai rêvé
by rosesnake
Summary: One shot. Après la guerre, tout n'est pas toujours rose ...


J'ai rêvé:

- Non!

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était saccadée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. La sueur coulait dans son dos et ses cheveux, humides étaient collés à ses tempes. Elle se leva sans un bruit et sorti de la maison sur la pointe des pieds. Dehors tout était calme, c'était une belle nuit d'été et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, entourant la nouvelle lune. Elle s'assit sur le perron de l'ancienne maison des Black et contempla le ciel. Et enfin, pour la première fois en un an, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se retrouva bientôt à sangloter de manière incontrôlable, de petits cris inarticulés sortant de sa gorge.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit redresser la tête. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'homme accroupi à côté d'elle. Il avait un léger sourire triste, les cheveux blonds sombre en bataille qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Ses yeux. Ils la fixaient, remplis d'une telle douceur et d'une telle compréhension. Ce fut trop pour Hermione. Elle poussa un petit cri comme celui d'un oiseau blessé, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle se laissa tombé en sanglotant dans les bras de l'homme à ses côtés.

- Oh, Remus…

Il la laissa pleurer tout son saoul. Mêlant parfois ses larmes aux sienne, se contentant le reste du temps de la serrer contre lui, de la bercer, de lui apporter la seule chose dont elle avait besoin: quelqu'un avec qui pleurer, quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre sa douleur. Pendant toute l'année qui venait de s'écouler, elle ne s'était jamais permise de pleurer, d'être faible un seul instant. Elle s'était enfermée dans son travail, reconstruisant peu à peu tout ce que la guerre avait détruit. Du moins tout ce qui était matériel. Elle espérait sans doute oublier. Mais on n'oublie pas. Pas ça. Jamais. Et se cacher n'était certainement pas une solution. Il ne le savait que trop, lui qui avait commis la même erreur 20 ans plus tôt, à la fin d'une autre guerre tellement semblable.

Peu à peu, Hermione se calmait. Ses pleurs finirent par s'arrêter complètement, mais elle ne quitta pas pour autant la chaleur protectrice des bras de son ancien professeur. Elle restait agrippée à lui comme si le lâcher signifiait disparaître à jamais. Il lui rendait l'étreinte sachant qu'elle en avait besoin, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui dise ce qui avait provoquer l'effondrement de ce mur qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle, de son cœur. Pour ne plus jamais aimer, pour ne plus jamais souffrir.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole d'une petite voix, brisée par les larmes mais décidée et courageuse comme toujours.

- Je… j'ai fait un rêve… c'était avant la guerre… j'était avec Harry et Ron…

Peu à peu sa voix se faisait plus décidée, plus sure. Elle paraissait perdue dans le souvenir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- On était dans le parc de poudlard. Il faisait beau, Harry riait parce que Ron venait de lui raconter la dernière invention des jumeaux. Puis Ginny est arrivée, elle a dit quelque chose à Harry et puis elle s'est mise à courir en riant vers le château. Harry la poursuivait et Ron et moi avons suivit le mouvement. On est rentrés dans la grande salle, il y avait tout le monde…

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau mais elle ravala ses larmes et continua.

- …Il y avait mes parents,…. le professeur Dumbeldore,…. Mc Gonagall,…. toute la famille Weasley… ils souriaient, ils étaient si heureux. Il y avait aussi des élèves et des membres de l'ordre: Neville, Luna,…Tonks, Fol Oeil,… le professeur Snape,……Sirius…..je me sentais bien, tout le monde plaisantait et puis…et puis….

Il la serra plus fort contre lui essayant de calmer le tremblement qui s'était emparé d'elle. Bientôt, elle reprit.

- Et puis, le bruit à diminué…. Je les ai vu s'éloigné petit à petit…. Ils souriaient toujours, …. Ils me faisaient signe…. J'aurais voulu les rejoindre mais je ne pouvais pas, j'était figée au sol….. j'ai voulu crier, leur dire de m'attendre mais ma voix était brisée et il ne m'entendaient pas….ils ont fini par disparaître et je me suis réveillée.

A nouveau les sanglots s'emparrèrent d'elle.

- Ca fait si mal Remus. Ils me manque tellement… je voudrais que l'on soient toujours les enfants de mon rêve…. Je voudrait qu'on soit toujours comme ça, comme avant… avant la guerre…. Avant Voldemort…. On étaient si heureux, pourquoi il a fallut qu'il gâche tout? Ils me manquent tellement … je voudrait que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar…. Je voudrait qu'ils soient encore avec moi…. Je voudraient qu'ils soient encore en vie…. Je voudrais pouvoir changer le pass

- Moi aussi Hermione. Moi aussi.

Il la serra contre lui et la berça doucement.

- Mais c'est impossible, n'est ce pas?

- Oui, c'est impossible. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils voudraient changer ce qui c'est passé, Hermione. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ils savaient les risques, comme nous. Ce jour là, j'aurais donné ma vie s'il avait fallu, sans hésiter une seconde, et je sais que toi aussi. Ils se sont battu pour ce qu'ils savaient juste, pour que nous soyons libres, pour que le monde soient une meilleure place. Je sais que ça ne fait pas disparaître la douleur. Elle ne disparaîtra jamais totalement. Mais pour eux, il faut continuer à vivre. Tu sais qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu te contente de survivre. Ils voulaient que tu vivent Hermione. Que tu sois heureuse. Comme ils sont certainement heureux maintenant. Ton rêve… je crois que c'est ce qu'il veux te dire. Que tu dois continuer, et être heureuse comme ils ont toujours voulu que tu le sois.

- Mais c'est si dur, ça fait si mal.

- Je sais. Mais je suis là. Tu as fait le plus dur. Maintenant tout ira bien. Je vais t'aider. Tu verras, ensemble, nous réussirons.

Elle releva la tête et elle eut un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire comme avant. Mais c'était un vrai sourire, le premier depuis un an. Un sourire, dans lequel, il retrouva la véritable Hermione, la petite miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, l'adorable griffondore, si courageuse, la meilleur amie Harry Potter, la fantastique jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux, la combattante de l'ordre qui n'abandonnait jamais un pouce de terrain au lord noir, celle pour qui il avait continuer de se battre, celle qui avait été sa raison de rester en vie, la merveilleuse jeune femme qui avait fait de lui le plus heureux des homme le jour de leur mariage. Son Hermione.

Celle qu'elle redeviendrait à nouveau, il en était sur à présent. 

J'ai rêvé la douceur de certains soirs  
J'ai rêvé surtout qu'il n'était pas trop tard  
Espérer que l'on pouvait changer  
J'ai rêvé d'être encore avant  
Le jour d'après

_Le jour d'après, chimène badi_


End file.
